Episode 3
The third episode. And this pieces are contained the two possible bishop's were debuted for total at least. This episode starts with Jayvees Legends was found out in the lost forest and its next destination is badlands it takes two hours to the Pala Iot village and found some suspicious bigger wagon . 'Events' *First Appearance of Myosotis Legends. *Horn and Illusion are introduced. *Kuan Legends hair color was blonde. 'Prologue' Jayvees Legends and his allies found in the badlands that is cold but sunny but it is afternoon. Steve Legends comment about the badlands that it's the first time I explored the badlands all the time. Jayvees replied to the comment "Because you are convicted for 10 years. Steve Legends is pissed by the replied comment. Kuan laughs and has been slapped by Steve Legends. The bigger wagon was found on the northwest and Kuan Legends questioning the rider. 'Start Game' The rider is the female with black hair brown size she grooms around that the two of them glaring. She recommended to us strangers can wields two bishops that are both multiplier and Jayvees Legends going to dueling her. She fights him because their spy has been identified. "How dare you, to step to Kuan Legends and I will not forgive you..." She says. "Myosotis Legend stop this were not gonna battle" Kuan replied. But Steve Legends signals him to don't intrude the battle, Kuan Legends mourns about the happen 'Middle Game' Steve Legends trusted Jayvees Legends to uses pieces for himself. Kuan Legends doesn't believe it. Myosotis Legend says something about her birth is older than Jayvees Legends as it reveals in the game. She was startled to summon her multiple illusion but. Before summoning the illusion without demise and confusing. Jayvees Legends must answer all the questions from her. After that Jayvees Legends sends a question about the information about Pala Iot Legends. 'End Game' Jayvees Legends defeats her bluffing and Kuan Legends delivers a string handcuff to her. Myosotis Legends says after she was captured to Kuan Legends "Wow, you're hair doesn't change ". Steve Legends sees him black hair but Jayvees Legends figured it out before the man came. Kuan Legends uses wig to prevent his real identity as he was up to against Pala Iot Legends that results of Steve Legends can remember about his past. 'Epilogue' In epilogue Kuan Legends binds her and force her to go back to the camp. Steve Legends theory is not a contradictions that Shovel Mark R. Iot was not dead after his suicidal action. This is the result of darker theme in the game chess. A mentalist fights Steve Legends and won with uncouth so he wants to battle Jayvees Legends and they will met there in mountains. The other details will be continued on next episode. 'Results' #Pieces ##Dressless level up from 1 to 2. ##Angel Robe level up from 1 to 2. #Characters ##Jayvees Legends defeats Myosotis Legends 'Pieces Used' 'Myosotis Legends' |} 'Jayvees Legends' |} 'Notes' :1. That's a delivery wagon. :2. Kuan Legends hair is blonde Category:Episode Category:Bilaotipledio Arc